


Freedom | Yandere Chat Noir x Reader

by alluvr



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Yandere Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alluvr/pseuds/alluvr
Summary: ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄"𝐈 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐚𝐝 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐲 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐚𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫"Yandere! Chat Noir X Fem! Reader. She/Her pronouns used. I do not own Chat Noir nor Miraculous Ladybug.
Kudos: 5





	Freedom | Yandere Chat Noir x Reader

"Breaking News! A new akumatized villain has been on the loose. It appears that her superpowers is that when a poetic line comes out of her mouth, a surge of energy comes out from a giant pen that she holds, making what she said happen in real life. We now call out to our saviors Ladybug and Chat Noir who no doubt, would come to Paris' aid..." 

The television in Adrien Agreste continued to blair in his room. But he wasn't there anymore, as he recognized the face of the akumatized villain, who was his classmate, but secretly, was also the girl that captured not only his heart, but his mind body and soul.

───✱*.｡:｡✱*.:｡✧*.｡✰*.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ───

"Miraculous Ladybug!!" Ladyug exclaims, throwing her power-filled yo-yo up to the air, repairing all the damage you caused as an akumatized villain. You slowly rose up, looking at your surroundings. The first thing you saw was a guy who somewhat resembled a cat because of his slit-eyes and his cat ears and tail. He was staring at you in a some sort of hungry expression and you just looked at him, confused.

"Oh no, I'm about to transform back!" Ladybug said, her earring beeping already. "Chat, can you be the one who would make sure she would return home safely?" Ladybug asked.

"Alright then" Chat Noir says as Ladybug goes.

He wrapped one hand across your waist as both of you ascend using his staff.

"Hold on tight" he says in an assuring tone, and as you wrap your hands around his neck in some sort of protective manner so that you won't fall, you couldn't help but notice the heat he radiated when you did so and the blush that formed across his cheeks.

That made you uncomfortable, but you knew you could trust him since he was a superhero, and you casted all your doubts aside.

As you both leaped across Paris, you asked him on how you literally reached a mile away from your house.

"Oh, you were akumatized. Your name is Y/N right? Well, you must now know about the evil super villain who is named Hawkmoth. He is the one who instead of using his powers for good, uses other peoples negative emotion to make them villains, promising them what they want but in the end it would only be him who would benefit" Chat Noir said in somewhat a deep voice.

"So I was a villain? What exactly did I become?"

"You called yourself the 'Mad Poet'. You seemed to want to write some story, but it didn't go that well. Probably that's why you were akumatized and forced into Hawkmoth's bidding" the cat said.

"Oh yeah, you guessed that well. I am quite busy on an essay you know. It's for a contest" you say.

As both of you arrived at your house. Chat Noir knocked on your front door.

Your dad answered it. He glanced from Chat to you, and his expression looked outraged.

"Where have you been! I see you have been hanging out with guys you slut, stop toying around and get my work done!" he yelled.

"B-but Dad, I wasn't hanging out. I was akumatized by H-Hawkmoth-" but he cut you short as he yanked you by the hair and dragged you back inside the house.

He gave Chat Noir one last glare and slammed the door on his face. You didn't even have the chance to say thank you.

Chat Noir's P.O.V.

What did he just do? Did he just hurt her? How dare he.

"I'm gonna show that bitch-" but was stopped as his ring beeped, signaling he had five minutes left until he was gonna transform back into Adrien.

"Plagg, claws in..." he said, exhausted.

"Wow Adrien, who knew that Y/N went through all of that?" Plagg said.

"I'll make him pay. I swear. I'll swear my miraculo- no, my life to free Y/N from that wretched bastard" Adrien said, fury burning in his eyes.

And that was when he realized he still had your pen in his hand.

Adrien couldn't sleep that night, his mind was occupied on how to get you out of that hell-hole.

"But why bother yourself with her?" Plagg asked, munching on his cheese.

"She's my friend, and I am hero. I should take action. There must be something I could do. She is suffering abuse. Didn't you hear what that bastard said? He called her a slut Plagg, a slut. That's too much. I can't bear with him-"

"Woah, woah calm down. Could it be that you're in love with her?" Plagg asked.

"ENOUGH OF THAT PLAGG! SHE IS IN DANGER AND YOU CARE IF I LOVE HER OR NOT?" Adrien said suddenly.

Plagg looked shocked. From one moment he was panicking, in the next he was raving mad.

"Plagg, I am going to use my powers to save her" Adrein said with a hint of finality.

"Adrien you know you can't use your powers for personal interests! You are not doing this to free Y/N, but to lock her up again with you. Don't forget that I can sense that!" Plagg said.

"What are you gonna do about it? She's gonna worship me and she would forget that she is manipulated locked under my care" Adrien said, green eyes gleaming.

Plagg just stood there, scared on how it would end.


End file.
